Who Was Once Blind Can See
by christinejefferson
Summary: Sheriff Lamb gets called to Hearst when Veronica almost gets raped. He has a moment of guilt, and actually tries to help her. He realizes that he has feelings for her, but he thinks that he doesn't have a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Who Was Once Blind Can See

I walked into the Hearst Dorm. There was an attempted rape, and the victim had injured the rapist. I walked into the hall where all of my deputies were busy working, and then I saw her. She was curled into the fetal position, crying into the shoulder of her friend.

Veronica Mars.

I pulled Deputy Sax aside. "You didn't tell me it was Mars."

"I didn't know you needed to know that." Sax replied innocently. I took another look at her and my stomach twinged. She suddenly looked so small and fragile. Her tiny frame balled up in the arms of her friend. Her hair was missing a small chunk, but that could be covered up easily. I felt something different seeing her this way. I wanted to comfort her, and make her forget what happened, but I couldn't she would never let me.

"Mars. I need to take your statement. Would you like to come to the station now or tomorrow morning?" I asked trying to put some kind of sympathy in my voice without sounding soft.

She looked up at me with mascara running down her face. "I can come now just give me a couple minutes to pull myself together."

I nodded. "I'll come get you after I'm done processing the scene, but I'll need you and your friend to go in the hall." Her friend, Mac I think she's called, took her into the hall still with her arms wrapped around Veronica's small frame.

I felt the need to inspect every inch of the room myself. I've known Veronica since I was a rookie, and she was a girl. I don't like her father, and she'd grown to be a pain in my ass, but the Veronica I saw tonight made me remember the young girl that was reciting the felonies in the lobby of the station.

"Sax can you interview the witnesses I'll take Mars to the station to get her statement."

"Sure Sherriff."

I walked up to Veronica. "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and followed me to my car. I opened the passenger door and she slid in. "How gentlemanly of you Deputy."

I rolled my eyes and held back a sarcastic comment. Try not to let her get under your skin, I thought to myself. I got in the driver's seat and started the car. There was tension in the air, so much so you could cut it with a knife.

I'd seen her like this once before. I'd sent her away because the wealthy in this town own me. I still felt bad about it, but soon after the new Veronica Mars emerged. She was prickly, evasive, and snarky. I looked at her and couldn't help but notice how attractive she was, despite the crying and makeup covering her face.

We pulled up to the station, and I opened the door. "Out Mars."

"Pushy, pushy." She replied sarcastically. She lifted herself out of the squad car. We walked into the station, and I used my key card to get into the office. She plopped herself down on the chair in front of my desk. "So let's get this over with."

"Let's" I eyed her suspiciously. I pulled out a pad of paper. "So can you tell me what happened?"

"I was at the Pi Sig party, and one of the drinks tested positive for ghb. I went to the girl's dorm room, and put her in the closet. When Mercer came into the room he talked about why he needed to rape girls and then he tried to attack me. I tazed him once, then he hit me, and I stabbed him in the leg with a unicorn."

"A unicorn." I looked at her incredulously.

"You know a horse with a horn."

"I know what a unicorn is Mars."

"Her room was decorated with statues of unicorns." She explained.

"You identified the rapist as Mercer."

"Yes. Mercer Hayes, and his accomplice is the RA. He picked up the girls on the take back the night cart, and dosed them."

"If there's anything else let me know. If you wanna call your dad to come pick you up."

"He's out of town." She said quietly.

"I'll take you home." I said seriously.

"Why Sheriff Lamb if you wanted to get in my pants all you had to do was ask." She declaired sarcastically.

My stomach flipped. "Mars, I'm just trying to be nice."

"Must be really hard."

"You have no idea." I replied not knowing if she meant to make an innuendo. She must have because she raised her eyebrows. "C'mon Mars I'd like to get home. There's a bottle of scotch with my name on it."

She got out of the chair and we went to the door. "Well let's go then. What's taking you so long?" I shook my head and followed her out to my car. We got into the car and I drove to her apartment.

"You want me to walk you to the door?" I asked expecting a sarcastic answer.

"Yes." She said quietly. I was shocked. I turned off the car and let her out of the car. I walked her up to the second floor of her apartment complex and to her front door.

"Here you are. If you need anything call me." I said trying to act business like.

"Would you come in?" She asked suddenly more vulnerable than before. "I don't want to be alone and I don't have anyone to call right now."

"Sure." I said. For some reason it excited me that she needed me. I went inside and sat on the couch.

"Want a drink? All we have is vodka. I know it's not that bottle of scotch, but I wouldn't want to completely waste your time."

"You're not a waste of time." I said without thinking. I wished I could take it back just as soon as I said it.

"Sheriff am I growing on you?"

"Something like that." I said as I took the vodka and tonic that she handed me. She had poured one for herself. 'I'll overlook the underage drinking." I said dryly.

"Much appreciated." She said with a half smirk. I truly regret treating her badly, but maybe that's just the situation I found her in today. I also realize that I could see myself with Veronica, and I hope that I have a chance.

 **AN: I don't know if I will write a second chapter, unless requested to. I hope you like this. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter is fast forwarded a little bit to when Lamb got attacked by Batando. I took the liberty of changing a few details, so hopefully you like it. I didn't want to kill Lamb, not yet at least** **:)** **reviews are awesome thanks for reading. Sorry it's super short, but I'll continue writing as long as you guys want me to. Feel free to check out my other work in progress**

I couldn't open my eyes, or move. All I could do was hear the noises around me. I could hear machines buzzing and beeping. I heard gibberish over the intercom. The last thing I remember was going into O'Dell's house, and now I'm in the hospital, and I can't wake up.

I was there for what felt like days trying to pass the time. No one visited me, and the nurses and Doctors just ignored me. All I wanted to do was wake up. Then finally I heard a voice, and she was talking to me.

"They told me that you were in a coma, and you wouldn't hear anything that I had to say, which is probably the only way that I could say this, thanks for being there for me after I was attacked."

I couldn't believe that Veronica was visiting me. I tried to pretend that me taking her home was my civic duty, but it wasn't and I have suffered in silence since then. Nothing happened that night, and I would have felt sleazy if it did, but I had hoped that something would happen someday.

"I thought since you were there for me I could be here for you. My dad took the acting sheriff job." Great I thought. "He's working the deputies pretty hard. Sacks told me to tell you to get well. God I feel dumb having a one way conversation with a guy that doesn't even like me that's in a coma."

I was trying so hard to wake up. I wanted to tell her that she's wrong, but I didn't know if I would ever wake up. Damn, I thought how much would that suck? I couldn't live not being able to see or communicate with those around me, and seriously how much more could I want a cheeseburger?

"I got the doctor to tell me about your prognosis." Of course she did. "They say you're still iffy. If you make it through the night you will live, but they don't know if you are going to wake up. Good news is there's no for seeable brain damage, so if you do wake up you won't be handicapped. At least not any more than you were before the accident." She's a comedian even as I lay here, maybe on my death bed, great.

"I better go. I have to get to the Camelot to catch a cheating husband. I'll come back tomorrow." I wanted to tell her to be careful. I couldn't help her from a coma, but then I remembered that Mexican kid, Weevil came to her rescue all the time. The kid had a huge thing for her, and he had no idea that he had no chance, but then again that just put us both in the same boat fighting over the only paddle. As much as it would kill me to admit Veronica had a bright future, probably much brighter than my own, and all of the little boys that followed her around were just going to get swallowed whole. No, Veronica Mars needed a man, and I wanted to be that man. If I ever woke up. I dozed off and next thing I know she was back.

"I'm back. Inga and Bud sent flowers. They're Yarrow Tulips. Shit, look who I'm talking to. They're the ones that are red and yellow. They're beautiful actually." I could hear her plop herself onto the chair by my bed. "They say that your brain activity is very active. They think that you might pull out of it." Then she surprised me; she grabbed my hand. This was the first time that we had touched, and her skin was so soft. I was pissed that I wasn't awake to enjoy it.

"I just have to say this, because it's eating me alive, but this is the only way that I could ever face saying this to you in person. I can't stop thinking about you since that night. I mean you're a pompous ass, but I felt safe in a way I haven't felt in a long time. I wish I could stop pretending that I don't feel, and just let someone protect me. I wish that was you."


End file.
